Gone
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: what happens when kagome walks in on inuyasha and kikyo but this time things are different.inuyasha learns of kikyos wicked ways of torture and kagome doesnt run home instead she goes somewhere else.but she leads them to a dead end.no scent but still ther
1. Gone without a trace

**Chapter One**

**Gone Without a Trace**

It was a beautiful day in the Sengoku Jidai everyone was happy except one miko from 500yrs in the future. No one noticed her sadness because they were to busy with their happiness and the beautiful day. Kagome was upset because since she woke up this morning she felt a familiar spark of spiritual energy and felt her soul calling out to Kikyo's half and vice versa. Kagome guessed this is how Kikyo always found them. Inuyasha could smell Kikyo's scent since this morning and has been anxious all day. He can't wait to go meet her tonight once everyone has camp set up. He missed her terribly,the last time he saw her was 2 monthes ago and they didn't meet on good terms.

Kikyo had a knife to Kagome's throat when he found her. He couldn't wait to see her,if only to tell her he forgives her for trying to kill Kagome. He often wondered why he didn't just leave the group and search for shards with Kikyo. Afterall she could see the shards just like Kagome could so what's the difference?He could very well ditch or kill them all right now but could never bring himself to do it. They were his friends. His family that he lost all those years ago. Kagome reminded him of his mother Izayoi so much that sometimes he would come close to calling her such. The sun was setting and they were at a clearing that had a beautiful lake with a waterfall.

They decided to camp out in the clearing for tonight. As soon as Kagome had everything situated and dinner cooking he took off. He realized while watching her that she was like the alfa female of his pack. She held everything together and kept it organized and no one complained because she used their abilities in a fair and useful way. He could only imagine how big of a mess his pack would be if Kagome wasn't around to keep everyone in check. Then he caught up to some soul collectors and all his thoughts went back to Kikyo and what he would say when he got to her.

Kagome was sick of Inuyasha always leaving whenever Kikyo was around but knew she had to stay put and cook for everyone. She noticed that she needed a fruit she saw in the forest to finish her dish. "Hey guys I'm gonna go get this fruit I saw in the forest on the way here. I really need it if you want this to taste good. I'll be back soon so don't worry ok? Buh-bye!"She said while running into the forest,waving without looking back or waiting for protests.

She kept running until she finally came across the grove where the fruit was. She ran to the first tree she saw and grabbed some,but still didn't have enough. She saw the top of a huge fruit tree with lots and lots of fruit on it and started running in that direction to get some more. When she got near there she froze and dropped the fruit she had. It fell to the ground with a thud and the fruits busted open on impact. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes and she turned quickly and ran off without looking back.

She ran towards the western lands. Towards Sesshoumaru's lands. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't follow her there and was hoping to avoid Lord Fluffy so nothing went wrong. She just knew she couldn't go home or he'd just come and bring her back.

Inuyasha suddenly heard a thud and the smell of juice from the fruits around them. He figured one just fell from the tree so he continued to kiss Kikyo. In fact he deepened the kiss after hearing that noise. Then he smelt salt,lots and lots of salt water. He focused more and smelled the familiar scent of vanilla and coconut. It was laced with sorrow,heart-ache,and tons of tears. His eyes went wide.

_'Kagome's scent!Kagome was standing there and saw it all!'_

Then what's he do he again deepens the kiss if that is even possible. Then he hears her run away and pulls away from Kikyo and sees a smirk plastered on her face. "K-Ki-Kikyo...you planned this didn't you?You knew Kagome would come looking for these fruits didn't you?and you knew when she was here before I did. You sensed her when she was still 20 minutes away from here yet you did nothing. **You did this to purposely hurt her didn't you!?"**Inuyasha growled before pushing Kikyo onto her ass and running to the campsite he looked around and saw everyone except Kagome,her bag was even there.

Sango and Miroku looked up at him with confused looks. Then Sango said "What's wrong Inuyasha?Why aren't you still with Kikyo?You usually don't come back until dawn the day after you see Kikyo,it's the same everytime. By the way why isn't Kagome with you?She said she was just getting some fruit and that was around an hour ago.I thought you would've ran into her." Inuyasha then explained what happened.

**"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!LET'S GO LOOK FOR HER!"**Sango shouted while hopping on Kirara she heard more than needed to understand what as going on. Of course she had to beat Inuyasha senseless when he mentioned what happened with Kikyo.

Inuyasha was infront following Kagome's scent it led them all the way to the entrance to the western lands and ended. No trace of Kagome anywhere,no sign that she had even been there except for her scent and a tiny piece of cloth from her shirt lying on the ground where there was a scorch mark. She obviously had a run-in with a demon and had to purify it but they couldn't find anything else that said she had stopped there. They didn't know where to look so they stopped and set up camp 10 mins away from the entrance so Lord Fluffy wouldn't find them right away. Inuyasha couldn't sleep the whole night he sat in a tree clinging to Kagome's backpack like he would die if he let go of it. He kept thinking _'please Kagome...please oh PLEASE be alright...' _He eventually fell into a stress induced**_(SP?)_** sleep but all he could dream about was Kagome. He woke the next morning and found out he had been crying in his sleep but didn't let anyone see his tears. Little did he know someone was watching him from inside the forest at the entrace of the western lands.

**_AN:Hey ppls!its REALLY late right now and i still have to do my homework also sorry for starting this story when i still havent finished my other 3 i just had the urge to write one like this.anyways i hope you like it! JA NE!_**


	2. Stronger

**Chapter Two**

**Stronger**

**_Ooh hey, yeah_**

Kagome walked silently,gracefully,and swiftly through the night to watch over Shippo again. She spent the day in a nearby village helping heal the sick and in return got some decent clothes. Now instead of her school uniform she wore a priestess kimono but this one was made just for her.

Instead of red hakama hers were pitch black with some star embroidery_**(SP?)**_coming up from the bottom hem line. Her haori was black as the night sky with several spots sewn into it to make it appear as if stars were shining brightly in the pitch black of the night sky on her top.

Very few people saw this beautiful top though. She often wore the robe of the fire rat over it so she would not lose herself completely. She knew if she could just hold onto a little piece of him she would survive.

Her loafers had long ago been ruined and she now walked with no shoes at all. Her mid length wavy black hair had grown out to right about a quarter of her thigh. She also wore it in the same style as Kikyo to keep it out of the way until she could return to her time with Shippo. Once there she would have it styled in a way to keep it out of her face so much.

_**Hush, just stop There's nothing you can do or say, baby I've had enough**_

She recalled that night in the grove. She was sick of him always breaking her heart so she left him.

She didn't want to leave the others but she had to in order to leave **him**.

The man who corrupted her.

The hanyou called Inuyasha.

When she first went into hiding he found her and tried to explain to her why he did what he did and that he was sorry but she told him he was **NOT** forgiven and left. She left him there in the woods. All alone. At night. To freeze in the snow since he had already gave her his robe of the fire rat. She still wears it as a reminder and a way to keep herself sane.

_**I'm not your property as from today, baby You might think that I won't make it on my own But now I'm**_

She also sees the robe of the fire rat as an emblem that proves to the world that she proved him wrong. He didn't think she would make it yet here she was. Perfectly healthy two years later. She remembered that when he first found her he was mad and called her **HIS**. She belonged to no one but herself. Kouga came after her and claimed that she was his and she purified him. Inuyasha came and claimed her and all he got was a night alone in the freezing snow. She figures it's because she still loves him and she couldn't bring herself to kill him.

_**Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My lonliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger**_

She has defeated several demons since that day.

Sesshoumaru had approached her with murderous intent but ended up fleeing with his tail between his legs. She was **NOT** someone you want to mess with. She was no longer the innocent little school girl she used to be. She still uses her bow and arrows but she also uses a sword as well.

She managed to find Toto-sai and had him make her a sword. She knew Inuyasha found out from Toto-sai where she was hiding because the day he was to bring her the sword Inuyasha was in close pursuit. She took it and quickly thanked Toto-sai before running to avoid Inuyasha. She felt bad about abandoning the old man to deal with Inuyasha's rage but knew it was for the best.

She had made many friends in the villages near the area Inuyasha and her friends stayed in. She knew he stayed there because the two times he saw her she was in that area and he knew she wouldn't leave it. She noticed him talking to every village in the area and all admitted that I visited daily. I made sure to avoid him but I no longer felt lonely because of my many friends in the villages.

**_Than I ever thought that I could be, baby I used to go with the flow Didn't really care 'bout me You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong 'Cause now I'm_**

She remembered how she would do as told and never disobey. She never took care of herself just worried about others and hated when they worried about her.

She had an average amount of concern for herself now and didn't always listen but she still put others before herself and her selfish needs. That in truth. Were'nt that selfish. He thought that her selflessness would cause her ultimate downfall but it's actually helping her more than anything.

She cares for the villages and they care for her. She protects and heals them and they give her food and a place to sleep when needed. When they are low on food she hunts for them. In return they fix her clothing or give her more arrows. They all know not to touch her demon sword.

They all know it has a barrier so only she can touch it. If anyone else does they get burnt. Everyone including herself learned that the hard way when a 9 yr old little boy tried to steal it. She healed his burns and warned everyone of the evident barrier that she hadn't noticed before.

_**Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My lonliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger**_

She soon had to distance herself from the villages slightly because Inuyasha and the others tried out the tactic of each staying in a different surrounding village. She ended up stumbling upon Sango in one of the villages and Sango recognized her and explained Inuyasha's plan and agreed to keep her secret and not let Inuyasha know they met. She had the pleasure of birthing Sango's child while she was there.

Kagome left the morning Miroku was to arrive so she wouldn't have to risk her identiy being revealed to anyone else. She had come close to being raped and murderred several times but escaped each with ease. People started to call her the Shikon Miko since she was destined to protect and purify it along with being the one who shattered it and had destroyed Naraku. She now had the full Shikon Jewel and Sango was the only one who knew personally but she told them the jewel was complete.

One of her close calls with Inuyasha caused him to see the sparkle of the jewel while she escaped. He had seen the proof of the full jewel being in Kagome's care. He knew no one would be able to take it from her. She was not a little school girl anymore. She was a woman. A beautiful young woman.

**_Come on, now Oh, yeah_**

He almost caught her watching over Shippo one night and she had to leave quickly. So quickly she forgot her bow and arrows which Inuyasha found the next morning. They were near where Shippo slept. He sniffed the air and the bow and knew it was to late. That he wouldn't be able to find her now. He had taken to long to find her bow. He would just have to wait until he could corner her before he could talk to her. He was glad that he could smell his fire rat haori strongly on her bow though. That meant she was still wearing it. Which meant she hadn't forgotten him.

_**Here I go, on my own I don't need nobody, better off alone**_

She captured Shippo one night and blind folded him so she could take him to a beautiful place she created to live in without him being able to lead Inuyasha to it. He spent the entire day and night with her since she used her consealment spells on him as well so Inuyasha couldn't track either of them. She returned him the next morning with strict instructions not to tell Inuyasha or he wouldn't be able to visit her again.

**_Here I go, on my own now I don't need nobody, not anybody Here I go, alright, here I go_**

She never took Shippo for a visit again since Inuyasha could smell her all over the kit and was yelling trying to get him to tell him which direction she was in. She was proud he kept his promise and didn't tell but didn't want to take more risks so she didn't visit him anymore. Instead she just protected him and he knew she was his hidden guardian so he slept soundly at night and never feared being alone since he knew Kagome was always in the shadows watching him.

_**Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My lonliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger**_

She was determined to get over her love of Inuyasha even if it killed her. She was not weak anymore. She was not frail anymore. She no longer needed protected or rescued. She was strong and independent. She knew her love for him was the only thing holding her back from freedom but...she just couldn't let him go.

Some nights when she was watching Shippo she'd leave him a little suprise that let him know she hadn't forgotten him but once the soul collectors came around again. She stopped leaving him his little gifts that brought him mountains of hope.

She was no longer lonely and weak, only love sick and heart broken. Inuyasha on the other hand was lonely,love sick,hopeless, and heart broken. He feared Kagome had given up on him and no longer came around. Until a demon attacked Shippo-well tried- the demon didn't get within 10 feet of the kit who stood there with no fear knowing his mother would save him. Kagome had purified him with an arrow and left the scene quickly so Inuyasha wouldn't catch her. He hadn't seen her since. He missed her **VERY **much but could not change that...unless she wanted to change it.

**_AN:ok peoples as you can see this is sort of a time jump and the next chapter is a time jump too so please bear with me,if your wondering what inu did all that time he was looking for kagome along with other things that will be revealed in the next chappie anyways thanx for reading JA NE!_**


	3. Reunited and new hope

**Chapter Three**

**Reunited and new hope**

.The sun was rising.It was a beautiful sunrise that came much to soon.When Kagome noticed Inuyasha wake up she turned to walk away.The only reason she watched them everynight was to make sure Shippo was safe. She knew Sango,Miroku,Kirara,and Inuyasha were fine without a protector but Shippo was just a child. She heard Inuyasha speaking and went back to her original hiding place behind a tree right at the front of the forest_**.(AN:i just realized something,trees and Kagome usually come hand in hand. I'm serious she hides behind trees,sits in them with inu,crys by them,stands on them,sits on the roots,touches them,everything.its quite odd. oh well.)**_

**_WITH INUYASHA/INU POV_**

I woke up and thought I heard something in the Western lands but turned to see nothing. _**(AN:Kagome was already turned around so she didnt notice) **_

I went and woke everyone up and said "Sango I want you to take Kirara and search from the skies,I'll search on the ground and Miroku and Shippo you do whatever you do when we look for people. Got it?Get it?Good!Now let's go find Kagome!"I ran off while Kirara took to the air with Sango. Miroku and Shippo just sat there. _'I really do wonder what they do when we search for people...oh well!'_

**_WITH SHIPPO AND MIROKU/SHIPPO POV_**

"So Shippo whatcha wanna do today?"Miroku asked as he turned to me. "I dunno what do YOU wanna do?" I asked "I dunno."Was his simple reply then we both said in unison **"LETS TALK ABOUT HOW STUPID INUYASHA IS!"**We both smiled and agreed and got to work on making fun of our hanyou friend.Yep this is what we did everytime the others searched for people or left us alone together.

**_WITH INUYASHA/INUYASHA POV_**

I continued running blindly since Kagome's scent vanished at the enterance. _'I wonder why I can't smell,hear,or see her anywhere...well Kikyo IS a master at being consealed while in hiding maybe Kagome learned a few things from that and now she is **HARDER **to find since she doesn't have those damn soul collectors.'_I let out a heavy sigh and heard a scream followed by alot of thumps.

I ran in that direction and saw Kagome in a different kimono than the last time I saw her. This kimono was from the feudal era not her era and she was wearing my robe of the fire rat over her haori. _'Keh!guess the stupid girl hasn't gone home since then.'_ She was just walking then the ground gave out under her making her fall forward. She protected her face with her arms which resulted in her right arm getting a huge gash in it when she started to tumble down the edge of the hill.

Then I noticed the end of the hill was a cliff.

I was going to help her but I saw her stop herself right before her legs went over the edge. Apparently she had grown much stronger than the last time I saw her. Then the ground under her gave away and she grabbed onto the edge of the cliff with her left hand while the rest of her dangled freely over the abyss.

I saw her looking down for a while before she let go and I screamed **"KAGOME!"**I jumped forward and saw her sitting on a part of the cliff that shot outwards glaring at me.I jumped to where she was and reached out to help her but she pulled away.

"I don't need **YOUR** help. I don't need **ANYONE'S** help. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.So leave me be. I have changed since you last saw me but you haven't changed at all. You still visit Kikyo,hit Shippo,fight with Miroku, and annoy Sango. Followed by your constant reminder to make them feel guilty about the fact that they didn't stop me from going to the grove that night. Don't you get it by now?I didn't want you to look for me. I didn't want you to come for me. I wanted you to leave me be.I have been in hiding since that night.I actually sit and watch over the campsite everynight to make sure Shippo is safe. I knew you were watching the whole time I was falling down the cliff. I chose not to acknowledge you but you just** HAD** to be persistent and follow me here. Well news flash I don't **NEED** anyone to protect me anymore. I haven't **NEEDED **protection since a month after I went into hiding and I haven't **WANTED **protection since I saw you and Kikyo that night in the grove. So just leave me be. I would like to take Shippo back now though. He will be staying with me from now on. Good-bye Inuyasha."

After her little speech I just stared at her. _'She doesn't want my protection?She just stayed near by for Shippo?She doesn't want us?No. She doesn't want **ME**.Who would?I'm just a filthy half-breed.'_ _**'You lie. Mate want you gone because you cheat on mate. You leave mate alone. You leave mate for dead girl. That why mate leave.'**_ _'Who are you!?'_ _**'I am youkai.Your youkai.Now make mate better.'**_ _'But Kagome doesn't want me and she isn't my mate!'_ _**'but you want girl be mate.'**_ _'KEH!'_ _**'Me right, you wrong,make mate better.' **_

After my little arguement with my youkai****I kneeled beside her and licked her wound. I saw her eyes widen in shock and heard her suprised gasp when I did such. "Inuyasha what are you-"I cut her off by saying "Youkai powers. My saliva can heal wounds so I'm healing your arm."I kept licking it and she let me. Maybe there's hope for us yet.

**_AN:sorry if this was a lame chappie but im sick and i wont be better for a while so im gonna write while im sick which may result in some PRETTY bad chappies so please forgive me. anways JA NE!_**


	4. Inuyasha's plea and Kagome's return

**Chapter Four**

**Inuyasha's plea and Kagome's return**

_**KAGOME POV**_

_'Inuyasha is sitting here licking my arm,HEALING my arm,and I just told him off,yelled at him,said I didn't want him or need him and he's helping me!I even told him I'm stealing Shippo and leaving yet he's still helping me instead of screaming. What the hell is going on with him!?Actually better question what is the world coming to!?Mean,uncaring,insensitive,violent,short tempered Inuyasha is now kind,caring,considerate,gentle,patient Inuyasha?NO WAY!If this is really happening it's the end of the world I'm sure of it!'_ I thought confused as I sat there letting him heal me.

I didn't even notice when he stopped. I just continued to sit there in a daze staring out into a bunch of nothingness lost in my own little world. That is until Inuyasha got up in my face my eyes widened in suprise and I flew backwards expecting to come in contact with the hard ground yet again but I never did.

I looked up and saw that Inuyasha had caught me and was holding me tightly. _'What is up with him today?Normally he'd just let me fall.'_ He growled a little and said "Kagome you need to be more careful. I just got finished healing you and you almost got yourself hurt again. You're head would've hit that sharp rock which would result in you either bleeding to death,going into a coma,or having a severe concussion" My eyes once again widened but this time in fear and gratitude. "Thank you Inuyasha. I guess I'm not as strong as I think I am...at least not when I'm around you..."I said the last part so quietly I was sure he didn't hear me.

I was proven wrong, oh so very wrong.

"Oh really? and why might that be?Why would **I** make **YOU **weak?"He asked me obviously amused."I refuse to tell you but lets just say unless you can beat a demon slayer and a priestess I suggest you don't try and force it." Now it was his turn to widen his eyes in suprise"you mean Sango knows?She's known what's going all along?**WAIT!**Were you the 'wonderful priestess' that helped her give birth?" He asked me with one breath. "Yes,yes,and yes. Now calm down so you don't have a heart attack or something." I told him softly.

He smiled when I said that.

He smiled a true sincere smile.

I soon found myself smiling back at him. Next thing I knew he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. I felt him nip my bottom lip with his fangs begging for permission and I let him in. He searched my mouth while I did the same. My tongue lingered on his fangs. _'I love how sharp they are, I love how safe I feel in his arms... I love...**HIM**...'_ I suddenly pulled away making him look at me with and confused and hurt look on his face.

I shook my head and said "we shouldn't be doing this. What about Kikyo?How do you think she would feel if she saw us. She would never forgive you and you would lose her forever." He growled obviously annoyed. It's strange how I could always read him like an open book. "Kagome don't you get it by now? I don't give a fuck what Kikyo thinks. If she saw us right now I'd do the same thing I'm doing now. I don't care if she never forgives me. I wouldn't want her to because I don't think I'm doing anything wrong by kissing the woman I love. I don't care if I lose Kikyo. Kagome don't you get it I love you and only you. Please come back with me."His eyes were so pleading,so desperate.

"Ok...Oh yeah here."I said while taking off his robe of the fire rat and holding it out to him. He shook his head and said "keep it a while longer. Ok?" I said "but this belonged to your mother and father why do you want me to hold onto it longer?I wasn't even supposed to keep it in the first place."I protested. It felt wrong to keep something of such importance.

"I want you to keep it until I manage to ask you something ok?" He asked me. I wondered what he wanted to ask but brushed it off and said "ok." My eyes were shining brightly with new determination. I refused to let his haori get damanged like it did on the cliff when I fell. _**(AN:she got a gash on her arm and the haori got a slight tear)**_

"I'm sorry about the tear. I wasn't thinking. I promise I'll sew it up for you."I told him while looking into his eyes silently begging for forgiveness.He kissed me again and said"don't worry about it,besides if it weren't for it you probably wouldv'e been in worse shape than just that gash on your arm." I nodded my head and he jumped up to the top of the hill with me before jumping a little further to make sure we didn't fall again.

We began to walk off towards where Miroku and Shippo were. I giggled when I remembered the things they'd do and say when left alone. Inuyasha looked at me questionably and asked "why are you laughing?" I said "you don't know what Miroku and Shippo do when they're alone do you?" He shook his head and I said "I didn't think so but it's hilarious to everyone except you'd get pissed which is why you've never seen them."He just nodded and laced his fingers with mine. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder and let my eyes slide shut. I started to fall asleep and just before I did I felt Inuyasha pick me up bridal style so I could sleep. I did as intended and slept soundly in my hanyou's arms.

_**INUYASHA POV**_

I watched her fall asleep in my arms. She was always at ease with me. She felt **SAFE** with me. A soul collector came by and I told it "tell Kikyo I am not coming nor will I ever again." The soul collector did as told and left to find it's mistress. I saw the camp come into view and noticed Miroku and Shippo laughing so hard they wouldv'e passed out if they hadn't seen the sleeping girl in my arms.** "KAGOME!"**They both shouted at the same time while running towards me. They soon saw she was sleeping and quieted down.

"So Inuyasha how did you find her and manage to bring her back?" Miroku asked me. "I found her when she was falling off a cliff and she let herself drop onto a ledge and I jumped onto it,she told me off,we fought,I got into an arguement with my youkai in my head,I healed the wound she had on her arm,I kissed her,she kissed back,she asked me why I would risk Kikyo by kissing her,I told her how I felt,I begged her to come back with me,she agreed,I asked her to hold onto my haori a little longer,she agreed,we got off the ledge,we were walking,she fell asleep and I carried her here. End of story." The two stood shocked.

I yelled **"SANGO!GET OUT HERE NOW!"**She did as told and stopped hiding."I want you to take Kagome to the hot springs when she wakes up and do whatever it is you guys always do that takes so long." She smiled and said "ok Inuyasha and we have some girl time while we're there. Some good old girl talk and it always makes us feel better."I smiled and said "good,you guys stay as long as you want and try and have as much girl talk as possible.I think she'll need it to comfort her after being gone for so long." She put on a sly smile and asked "Inuyasha you love Kagome don't you?" I instantly looked proud and said "yes,yes I do and I told her that. Now if only I knew how she felt..."

Sango looked at me and said "Inuyasha you are such a baka.Kagome-chan has loved you for a very long time. Why did you think she got upset whenever you visited Kikyo?Also why'd you think she kept your robe of the fire rat for so long and in such good condition?Especially why did you think she wore it all the time?It's because she loves you. She couldn't be with you because of Kikyo but she also couldn't stand to be without you. That's why she improvised by wearing your haori all the time. So she could keep a little piece of you with her at all times." I looked at her in awe and said"wow...are you serious?"

She nodded her head and I yelled "Then why didn't any of you tell me sooner!?"They all laughed and Shippo said "we thought you would've figured it out sooner but you didn't!you're so stupid Inuyasha!" I was gonna pound him but I felt Kagome starting to wake up from all the yelling.She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me."Hi Inuyasha..." I smiled at her and said "hello to you too. Now look around you." She did as told and blushed madly and pulled my haori over her head then buried her face in my chest.I laughed and so did everyone else."Come on Kagome everyone wants to talk to you. You've been gone for 2 years."She shook her head. "Come on Kagome you can't hide like this forever. Not that I have a problem with it or anything."

She slowly moved away and she put my haori back on while I put her down. She was instantly on the ground with a monk,demon slayer,kitsune,and neko all on top of her. **"INUYASHA!HELP ME!"**She screamed reaching her hands out to me. I laughed and pulled her up and out of the dog pile that formed on her.

Sango came up to us and grabbed Kagome's hand and said"come on Kagome-chan!Let's go to the hot spring and have some girl talk!We have alot to catch up on since the village!"She turned to Miroku and said **"take good care of Ai or I'll kick your ass so bad you'll be left in a coma with a Hirokotsu shaped scar on your head!"**He nodded at 300 miles per hour and I laughed. She was so protective of her daughter.She didn't even trust Ai's father alone with her for very long.

She looked at me and said"Inuyasha make sure he doesn't teach Ai anything perverted got it?"I nodded and she turned back to Kagome**"COME ON!**This is going to be so much fun!You have no idea how much I've missed you!"She then ran away dragging Kagome behind her. While she was being dragged Kagome turned around a little and waved at me and yelled **"BYE INUYASHA!BE BACK SOON!...OR LATER!"**

**_AN:sorry if this chappie sucked but i'm sick and now i have a head-ache so please just bear with me_**


	5. Hot spring talk

**Chapter Five**

**Hot spring talk**

Kagome and Sango were sitting in the hot spring in an uncomfortable silence since they didn't know where to start. Kagome finally broke the silence and asked "so has Miro taught Ai anything perverted yet?"Sango started to laugh and thought _'Kagome-chan always did know how to lighten the mood.' _She smiled at her best friend and sister and said "nope!he's tried but I won't let him get away with it!"Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

Sango then asked "Kagome-chan...why did you leave us...?I missed you."Kagome smiled sadly and looked down while saying "I'm sorry Sango.I missed you too.I just couldn't handle it anymore.I finally broke and I couldn't stand to be around Inuyasha anymore but I didn't want you guys to abandon him leaving him all alone again like I knew you would to seperate us so I left alone."Sango simply nodded her head in understanding and said "you really love him don't you?"

Kagome smiled up at her friend and said "ya. I really do. I never stopped after all this time apart. I'm scared though."Sango looked confused and asked Kagome "what do you mean scared?What are you scared of?" Kagome sighed and said "I'm scared to tell him how I feel. To fully trust him with my heart."Sango smiled and whispered "are you scared he'll leave you the next time Kikyo comes around."Kagome nodded her head without looking up. Sango said "well you don't have to worry about that."

Kagome gasped and her head shot up and she asked "why?What do you mean?"Sango smiled and said "I was spying when he was carrying you back and I saw a soul collector come after him and he told it to tell Kikyo that he wasn't coming to her ever again."Kagome grinned and said "ok then I'll tell him how I feel soon. First I have to work up the courage I mean I **HAVE** been gone for two years.Again I'm sorry about that."Sango smiled and said "it's ok Kagome-chan I forgive you for leaving us but remember you have to tell him soon. You know how impatient he is even if his patience stretches to unbelievable lengths for you. He's **ALREADY** waited two years I don't know how much longer it will last but how he acted when he came back I'd say he could hold out for another year at the most."

Kagome smiled at the young mother in front of her and whispered "Sango...what's it like to be a mother...?"After asking this Kagome blushed a **VERY **deep shade of red. Sango looked at her little sister and smiled affectionately before responding in a soft voice "it's wonderful. From the moment they come into this world you love them and are so protective. I don't even trust Miroku alone with Ai without Inuyasha or Kirara with them. I trust Shippo but he's just so small."

Kagome looked up and smiled before asking "do you trust me alone with Ai?"Sango hugged Kagome and said **"OF COURSE I DO!"**Kagome suddenly started to cry so Sango pulled away and asked "what's wrong Kagome-chan...?"Kaogme buried her face in her hands and said "how can you trust me with Ai?"She suddenly had to stop as another wave of sobs overtook her before she continued "w-wh-whe-when I killed Kohaku to complete the jewel?!How can any of you trust me after doing that!?I hate myself for it!"Kagome hunched over and continued to sob and Sango brought her into an embrace and let her cry into her shoulder.

When Kagome had calmed down she was almost asleep in Sango's arms just before drifting into a deep sleep she heard Sango say "it's ok Kagome-chan. I forgive you. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later Kohaku was no longer of this world. I can see you didn't want to do it but knew you had to in order to finish the jewel. Just relax and sleep now."Sango sat there rocking Kagome back and forth until she was sure the young raven haired girl was asleep.

She looked down at Kagome and whispered "you've had such a rough life. You've had to go through things that are far past your years. No seventeen year old should have had to see the things you have or done the things you have. Most of them would have killed themselves by now but you still manage to be happy,sweet,and pure. Even more than that you've endured three years of this. Two of those years were even spent alone. You are truely amazing. I envy your endurance."

Sango then set Kagome against a rock in the spring while she got dressed then pulled Kagome out gently and dressed her as well. This whole time Kaogme remained asleep. Sango could'nt even imagine how hard the past two years must have been for her. She coud also tell this was the first time since she left that she was able to sleep peacefully and with much ease.

She then picked up the miko and carried her all the way back to the camp where Inuyasha instantly jumped up and asked "what happened?"Sango spent the next hour explaining what happened to everyone before everyone went to sleep. Miroku was sitting against a tree with Sango laying in his lap holding Ai. Shippo was sleeping against Kirara and Inuyasha was up in a tree holding a sleeping Kagome in his lap.

He just watched her sleep for a couple hours before falling asleep with his head on top of hers. Kagome spent the night dreaming about the future she would now have with her friends and love while everyone else was dreaming of their futures with Kagome back. The all awoke the next morning energized and Kagome hadn't been in school for two years but she wasn't stupid, she figured out immediately what had happened since she fell asleep in the springs.

**_AN:sorry if this was a sucky or uneventful chappie but it DID give you a LITTLE more info about what had happened during her time alone.now gots to bo. JA NE!_**


End file.
